Raining Fire
by Lara-Cat
Summary: I'm not normal. I haven't been normal for a while now. But for a while, I thought I was normal. Until I turned six and I learned I was a mutant. Mavis Gardener a blue haired mutant that could control water meet John Allerdyce a year after she and her two younger brothers move into the mansion. And with their mutual best friend Bobby Drake helping out along the way, sparks fly.
1. Chapter 1

**Mavis Gardener's P.O.V**

* * *

I'm not normal. I haven't been normal for a while now.

But for a while, I thought I was normal.

I was born in a small Nebraska town that stood in the middle of nowhere, with my fathers red hair and my mothers brown eyes, and an unreliable paleness, that they had both passed on to me. We had a nice house too, it wasn't anything to big or to small, it was just the right size. The house was a white and had two stories, along with a nice sized yard. I had a nice sized room where my dad would play with me when he got home, and my mom would read me children's books before I'd go to sleep.

And than when I was four I got little brothers, identical twins. Their names were Marcus and Henry. They looked like me; both had red curls and big brown eyes and pale skin. Life was nice.

Until I turned six and I learned I was a mutant. I could control water.

It was winter time and my mom had gone inside for a moment to make a phone call- my father had taken the twins to the doctors for their pre-school shots -and I was left in out back alone. It started to snow a bit harder, and I was all the way across the yard, far from the door. And I wanted to go inside. And my little legs made their way across the yard when I fell back into a mound of snow. I was stuck, unable to get up. And I failed my arms around, and than I was back on my feet. The snow had risen and helped back to my feet.

I thought it was pretty cool, so I held my arms out, my palms were open, and I concentrated on the snow, picturing a little snow mound, like the one I had fallen in moments before. The snow moved to create one. I couldn't believe it. So I ran inside, this time not falling. And after taking my snow clothes off I found my mom hanging up the phone in the living room. And I told her.

I remember the shocked look that passed across her face, and her eyes weld up with tears when I told her.

'Mommy! Mommy! Guess what! I moved the snow with my mind!' And she nodded, sitting- though it looked like she almost fell -down onto the couch. And she told me to climb up into her lap- I did -and she told me she loved me, no matter what. I told her I loved her too. I didn't understand at that time, I was just a small six year old girl who didn't understand that kids would be mean to me because I was different.

And when she whipped her eyes she took me into the kitchen and sat me down at the table we eat at. She filled up a glass of water and placed it in front of me.

'Show me what you can do Mavis,' She told me, sitting next to me and I nodded. And I looked at the glass of water with my hand out stretched, I wanted to make a ball of water. The water slowly floated from the glass and it made a somewhat stable ball of water in my hand. And my mother's hands were clasped to her mouth and she nodded.

'Put the water back, okay?' She told me. It was the same was she told me to put away my toys and I nodded. The water floated back into the cup, as if it hadn't been moved.

'Are you hungry?' she asked me with a smile, though now, looking back on it, the smile was a bit forced. I nodded, I was hungry.

She told my father later that night at the dinner table. We had ordered pizza and garlic knots. He dropped the pizza on the floor in shock when she said:

'Jeremy, Mavis's a mutant.' And for a moment everything was silent. At the time I didn't know why, but I felt bad, almost like I had done something wrong. But a moment later he clapped, and mom and I looked up at him. He was grinning.

'I told you our baby girl was special,' he told mom, grinning like a fool, and she laughed, and the mood when from serious and tense, to fun and up-beat in a few seconds flat.

* * *

When I was seven my hair changed. It went from red to blue over night.

It shocked us all, my mom screamed in shock and my father chocked on his water, but my brothers found it really cool. Some of the kids at school picked on me for my mutations. That's when I learned people out there didn't like different, they hated it. But I also learned some people didn't care, as long as you didn't hurt them.

* * *

A year later we figured out the twins were mutants too. Marcus could read minds- he liked to talk threw a mental link -and Henry could move things with his mind. Mom and dad nearly passed out when they found us all in the boys room, water floating around, and things hovering a few feet above their original place and Marcus's speaking without moving his mouth.

But mom and dad didn't care, we were still their kids after all.

* * *

But things changed when I was twelve, and the boys were eight.

By then the whole town knew me and my brothers were mutants. Some people told us we were freaks, they were the ones who threw rocks in out windows and left death threats in our mail box, other people avoided us, and some people treated us the same because they didn't see a difference.

We had just come home from school when we saw out house was on fire. Smoke was coming out of every possible opening. A fireman lead us away to the ambulance so we wouldn't see our childhood home burning to ashes. When we got to the ambulance, Marcus collapsed into tears, saying 'I can't hear them,' over and over. It confused Henry and me for a moment before I realized what that meant.

He couldn't hear mom or dad. Our parents were dead.

It was confirmed a half hour later when the brought out two body bags and wheeled them passed us. And the local police, one of them we had gotten to know due to dad constantly going up to the station after anonymous death threats, came up towards me and the boys.

'Come on kids,' Officer Simon Green said, leading us to his police cruiser. Marcus was still shaking in my arms while Henry held onto my shirt. His grip was tight, as if I too was going to disappear.

'What's going to happen to us?' I asked in a small voice. It wasn't like me to speak quietly, I was loud and bubbly and didn't care what people thought of me. Officer Green looked at us threw the rearview mirror and sent us a sad smile.

'Don't worry,' he told us, 'I have a friend who runs a place for mutants. It's safe there.'

Two hours later were sitting in the police station when a man and woman came in. The man was bald and was in a wheel chair. He was old, you could tell that, but his lack of wrinkles made you think he was in his early fifties. The woman with him was African American. She was tall and had white hair. The two foreign adults looked at us and smiled. We couldn't smile back.

Officer Green came out from behind the counter where you fill out reports and hugged the old man and shook the woman's hand.

'Professor. Storm,' he greeted them.

'Simon,' the old man said with a smile.

'Mavis, Henry, Marcus,' the officer called us over and we each went up to him.

'Kids, this is the man I told you about,' he said and we nodded, Marcus rubbed his eyes and Henry nodded.

'Be strong,' I told my self as I stuck my hand out to him.

'Nice to meet you sir,' I said with a stony face.

'It's alright,' he told me sincerely, clasping and shaking my hand in both of his, 'You don't have to be strong.'

'Mind reader,' I muttered, my hand running threw Marcus's curly red hair. I know it was rude but the accusation had just slipped out.

'I am,' he admitted.

'This is Ororo Storm,' he told us and she waved to us, I stuck my hand out for her to shake and she to took it with both of her hands, 'And I am Professor Charles Xavier.'

'I'm Mavis, these are my little brothers- they're twins -Henry and Marcus,' I introduced, slinging an arm around both of my brothers who were silently crying.

'It is nice to met you three, if only we could meet on different circumstances,' the Professor said.

'Come on, you five can speak in a back room,' officer Green told us and we all nodded, following the man.

'So it's a school for mutants?' I asked slowly. It was to good to be true, right?

We were all seated in an interrogation room and my brothers passed out with their heads on the metal table while I spoke with the Professor and Storm, as she told me to call her.

'Yes,' the professor agreed.

'Don't those things- you know, private schools -coast money?' I had asked.

'Yes, usually, but This is a safe place for mutants to grow and master their powers. No money is needed,' The professor explained. I nodded. It was that or foster care and not everyone is going to be nice to us there.

I nodded numbly, I just wanted this to be a bad dream.

'Alright,' I told them, 'Where do we sign up?' The professor took my hand in his and the corners of his mouth moved upwards.

'You're strong, so very strong,' he said and I shrugged.

'I have two eight year old boys to look after now, I have to be.'

'We will wait here for a little longer, Officer Green has gone to see of anything was salvageable from the fire,' Storm said softly.

'Thank you,' I murmured, I looked at the twins, blinking tears away. Neither adult responded they just sucked in their breaths and nodded.

'Go to sleep,' Storm said, 'You've been threw hell the past few hours. We'll wake you when it's time to leave.' And passed right out.

I woke up an hour later when Officer Green entered with two cardboard boxes. The boys groaned but stayed asleep.

'What could be saved?' I asked and he put the boxes table and I kneeled on the metal chair so I could pull the them to me. In one consisted of some clothing and stuffed animals. And in the other were slightly singed pictures, books and nick-knacks.

One of the pictures was of all five of us. It was taken the summer before in Disney land. It was all five of us with Mickey Mouse. The far left corner was burnt but other wise it looked the same. I didn't know I was crying until a tear hit the picture. I used one hand to levitate the tear on the picture so it wouldn't get ruined anymore.

'You control water,' The professor stated. I remember we hadn't talked about what mine and the twins powers were.

'Yeah,' I sighed, 'Marcus is like you, and Henry has telekinesis.'

'Miss. Storm,' I said, getting her attention.

'Yes?'

'Could help me with the boxes?' I asked shyly.

'Of course,' She said. And I turned to my brothers.

'Mark, Hen,' I said, shaking the twins.

'Wha- oh,' Marcus said, looking around and seeing where we were.

'I thought it was a dream,' Henry added sadly.

'Guys, we're going to go with the Professor and Miss. Storm, so wake up, we're leaving,' I told them and they sluggishly stood up.

'Alright,' They said in unison, Storm grabbed a box and I grabbed the other. And Officer Green showed us the way out.

'Bye,' he said outside the station.

'Bye,' We each said and he looked down at us and a tear dripped down his face.

'I've known you three for four years now,' he said, 'When I meet you three a rock had been thrown threw your living room window, and from that moment I could see how much your parents loved you,' He told us and we were each crying along with him, 'And I don't want you guys to ever forget where you came from, alright?'

'Alright,' I said, my voice was thick.

'And give me a call some time,' he told us and we nodded, before hugging the man.

'Go,' he said when we let go and we nodded. And Storm, the professor, the twins and I started walking.

None of us looked back at the police station, because it felt if we looked back we'd be stuck there, and all we wanted to do was forget this day ever happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mavis Gardener P.O.V**  
**-Two Years Later-**

* * *

It had been two years since my brothers and I had come to the school. We had excepted our parents deaths with in the first half of the year were at the school. We saw we didn't have it bad, just sad, we knew our parents loved us, despite our mutation and that was a lot more than some kids parents did.

For the first few months we only hung around each other out of comfort, but than around the fourth month or so we started to talk to our peers. I got a room mate- the boys roomed together -she was a tanned skinned, Hispanic girl named Angelica. She wasn't the skinniest but she defiantly had the coolest mutation ever, she could transform, and talk to animals.

Angelica was only a year older than me, and we became fast friends. Right now she was in the court yard, and I was in our dorm doing my math homework. It was the last week of school and the teacher Cyclops- Scott Summers -was still giving us homework. The fucker.

"Mavis, may I come in?' Strom said, knocking on my door. Storm had become like a second mother to the boys and me over the past two years, none of us minded, we liked it.

"Course!" I called back, and Storm walked into my dorm room wearing heels, a skirt and a button down.

"Hi," I said with a smile and she returned it.

"Charles wants to see you," she said with a knowing glint in her brown eyes and I nodded. I put on my keds.

"Thanks," I said, I gave her a quick hug, which she returned.

"Welcome," she responded and gave me a light shove to the door, "Now get going, we don't need you to keep Charles waiting." I stuck my tongue out at her and quickly made my way to a wood door that had a sliver plaque that said 'Professor C. Xavier'.

My hand went to knock on the wood but Professor Xavier's voice rung out,

"Come in," he said and I opened the door. I entered the bright office and the professor was sitting behind his desk in his wheel chair.

"Hello Mavis," he said.

"Hi Professor. Storm said you needed me. Did I do something?" I asked him and he let out a low chuckle. His hands were in his lap and he looked me directly in the eyes.

"No, you didn't do anything Mavis. In fact I need you to do me a favor," he said.

"What ever you need, sir," I said without any hesitation. I owed this man so much, he made sure the boys and I had a home only a few hours after we lost everything, he's given us a family, and made sure we're growing up right. I'd go to the ends of the earth if he asked me to.

"As you know, I, personally, go to collect certain mutants for the school," he said and I nodded.

"Well, I would like you to accompany me and Scott to get a certain mutant. The trip will only be a day or so, the boy lives in Australia."

"Sure, I'd be honored to go," I told him.

"But why me?" And he smiled at me.

"The child- John Allerdyce -hasn't had an easy life, you have a trusting air about you. And I hope with you, someone the boys age, we could get him to agree to come to the institute," he explained to me and I nodded.

"Alright, when do we take off? I have to tell the boys!" I said and the man laughed.

"We're leaving momentarily, when Scott arrives. I have told Ororo to inform your brothers that you will be absent for a few days, so you may help me. And there are disposable toothbrushes on the jet."

"Okay."

It was silent for a moment.

"How have you been faring with your powers?" he asked me and I frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, no, maybe. You see professor, I the other day I was walking around by the woods and I saw a rat coming my way and I hate rats so much, and I just swatted my hand so it'd go another way," I said.

'Did it?" He asked me, leaning on his elbows which were placed on his desk.

"Yes! And I thought it was odd so I moved my hands again, and it moved to my will- sir -I controlled a living thing! How is that possible?" I asked, slightly manic.

"Mavis, this is nothing to be frightened about," he told him and I nodded, still not completely convinced.

"As I hope you know every living thing is made up of a high percent of water," he explained slowly, "You simply controlled the water in them, you didn't control their mind, only their limbs. But for safety purposes I would like to work on this with you. Individually."

I sucked in a breath.

"Thank you, again, for everything," I tell him.

"Don't thank me, this is something I like to do, I like to help people," he said when a knock came from the door.

"Come in Scott," the professor called and in walked Scott Summers. He had brown hair and olive skin and constantly wore special glasses due to his mutation that shot lasers from his eyes.

"What is Mavis doing here, professor?" Scott asked. He had on jeans, a leather jacket, biker boots and a Nirvana shirt.

"I like your shirt," I tell him.

"Thanks, kid," he said and I frowned.

"I'm not a kid," I argued and Scott smirked.

"I'm your teacher, therefore you're a kid," he quibbled and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No I believe it is time to go," the professor said and I nodded.

"Alright," my math teacher and I said in unison.

"Jinx!" I cried and he deadpanned while the older male chuckled lowly.

"You owe her a soda Scott," the professor teased and he shook his head.

"I'll be sure to get right on that," he told me sarcastically.

'Alright, lets get going," the paraplegic told us, wheeling himself out of the office. I couldn't stop smiling, I was being useful!

* * *

I shot off the jet when it landed in an empty Sydney field. Twenty three hours and forty two minutes, that's how long we had been on the plane and I was ready to kill my math teacher, who kept singing mind numbing show tunes and quizzing me on fractions.

"What now professor?" I asked him, in my left hand I had a water bottle, for a just in case situation. The man shut his eyes and his middle and pointer finger went to his temple.

"We go to the Duck Pond, Grand Drive," he answered.

"Okay, but how are we going to get there? I mean do you know your way around Australia? Because that would be so cool!" I babbled and Scott snorted.

"What?"

"We rent a car," Scott said and I blinked at him.

"Where are we going to get a car?" I shot back and Scotts smirk fell.

"We'll ask around," he told me and I rolled my eyes when I noticed the professor was talking to an older woman.

"What's he doing?" I asked Scott, and he made a sick face.

"Flirting." I tell him, looking rather green. I think I puked a little in my mouth.

"That's gross," I commented and for once Scott summers and I agreed on something. Seeing Charles Xavier, flirt, with some stranger was the most sickening thing we'd ever see.

* * *

The same one who had thought she'd get some gross, saggy, old people sex with the professor had given us a lift in her rusty blue pickup truck to the park. Scott and I sat in the truck's bed with the professors wheelchair. The old woman- whose, apparently, name was Lucy -didn't even bat an eyelash at my hair- apparently her daughter Willow was a mutant too.

'Thank you," we each chorused as we got out off her truck. The professor winked too. Scott and I looked at one another again and we both shared the 'I'm-going-to-puke' face.

"Okay," Scott said, "What now professor?" And he repeated his action from earlier, from when we got off the plane.

"John Allerdyce is by the pond, seeing as I can't come with you. He's the boy with a lighter," The professor told us and I nodded.

"Anything else professor?" Scott asked.

"Don't make him mad, he needs to learn control," Professor Xavier replied and Scott and I sighed. Nothing is ever easy, is it?

The lake was big. We had both been walking around for fifteen minutes or so and not even the slightest sign of a boy, or a lighter.

"Where do you think he is?" Scott asked, under his breath.

"I don't know," I said, but than thought it over, "But if I slept in a park at night, I'd sleep somewhere out of sight. We shouldn't be looking for a boy, we should be looking for places a boy would sleep, so he'd feel safe."

"Good thinking," Scott told me.

'Thanks," I said holding my water bottle tighter as it got darker. I didn't like the dark.

After another fifteen minutes Scott wanted to throw in the towel when I saw a light flicker up in a tree. Like a lighter.

"Got you," I said under my breath.

"Hey, Scott," I called.

"What?" He hissed, looking up at the now appearing stars.

"I think I found our boy," I told him and his head snapped to me.

"Up there," I told him, pointing to the tree where I saw the light flicker.

"You sure?' Scott asked me and I nodded when a light flickered again.

"See!" I said, and he nodded.

"Good work k-er… Mavis," he said correcting himself as we walked over to the tree.

Once we were both standing a foot away from the tree we could see the out line of a boy.

"Stay here," I told Scott and he nodded.

I walked underneath the tree, the boy- John -didn't notice me. He had to be a pretty good climber since the branch he was on was at least five and a half feet in the air.

"Excuse me?" I asked, looking up at he boy. He jumped in the air and nearly fell off his branch.

"Who the fuck are you?" He snarled, with his brown eyes narrowed. He assessed my appearance, his eyes looked at my hair for a moment, but he said nothing about it.

"I'm Mavis, you're John Allerdyce, right?" I asked with a smile.

"Who wants to know?" He spat, jumping down from the tree, causing me to stumble back and drop my water bottle. I quickly recovered and picked the bottle up.

"I do, and so does my math teacher, and the headmaster of my school" I told him truthfully.

"What? You're bloody insane, aren't you?" he hissed, opening and closing his lighter. And I rolled my eyes. Different approach, than.

"You're a mutant that can't control his powers, I'm a mutant that can, so shut up and listen to me, m'kay," I snapped and John glared before smirking at me.

"Looks like little miss. Blue has some bite," he said snidely.

"Whatever, my headmaster- Professor Charles Xavier -runs a school for mutants. It's where they can be safe and open, and they can learn to understand their powers- along with other important things. And Professor X and I want you to come and stay at the school," I told him.

He was quite for a few moments, the only sound was his lighter being clicked open and shut, and our breathing.

"Why you?" He asked me.

"Why me what?"

"You said the professor and you want me to come. Why you?" He asked. And I frowned.

"I don't know, I guess I want you to come so you're safe from the anti-mutant groups and starvation and sickness, and all that," I shrugged.

"Why would you care?" He asked me fiercely and I smiled.

"Why wouldn't I?"

'Because you don't know me!" He shout back and I shook my head.

"I don't need to know you to know that you're a mutant, a living organism, and you should be feed daily, and sleep in a bed, and go to school, and just be a teen. You only get that once," I said and John's face falls, his eyes grow wide.

"Bullshit," he told me and I frowned, "You don't give a shit, nobody cares for anything but themselves."

"That's not true! People care for others, and if you come to the school and you give people the chance you'll see they care. They'll care for you. And you'll get friends, and you'll be happy," I said exasperated.

"Will you be my friend? If I go, will you be there every step of the way with me?" he asked lowly.

"Yes," I said and I meant it. I wouldn't leave him, I'd be his friend.

"Alright, ah," John licked his lips, "Can I see what you can do?"

"Yes!" I cheered, and I unscrewed the cap to my water bottle. With one hand I held the bottle and with another I moved the to float up and wrap around my fingers. I look up at John who's face clearly read amusement. I put the water back in thee the bottle, and I closed it.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"Do you know what my power is?" He asked me. I shook my head 'no'.

"The professor didn't tell us-,"

"Us?"

"Scott, my math teacher, he's mutant too," I said pointing to the man with glasses and he waved- awkwardly -but he still waved.

"Oh, anyway, I manipulate fire. I cant make it, but I can do everything else with it," he said, and I doubled over laughing.

"Oh the irony!" I said from between my takes of laughter, John quickly joined in. When we gained control of our selves I looked at John.

"So is that a yes?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah I'll come to this school," He said and I pumped my hand in the air. We both quickly gathered all his belonging. It wasn't much, just his niceties.

"So where is it? Queensland?" He asked as we walked over to Scott.

"New York," I told him and he smiled.

"Finally, I'm getting off this rock!" He cheered and I almost doubled over again. He was going to be a pretty cool friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mavis Gardener's P.O.V.**  
**-A brief summary of what happened during John's first stay at the school-**

* * *

**~ Within John's first week at the school we also got another new mutant, a male, this mutant was also John's roommate. His name was Bobby Drake, Bobby was able to make ice. Bobby and him got off on a rather rocky start:**

John and I were sitting on his dorms dark blue carpeting, debating on the what bands were better: Fall Out Boy or Panic! At The Disco. John had said Fall Out Boy was the best band ever when we had been talking about what pictures to print out and hang up on his side of the room and I of course told him he was wrong.

'You're an idiot, Panic! is so much better than fall out boy.'

'Please,' John scoffed, 'they don't even sound punk anymore! Fall out boy does.'

'Panic! At the Disco created the Balled of Mona Lisa, Lying Is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Off Her Clothes, and The Black Parade,' I told him, I held my hand in front of his face and my head looked the other way, like a snob.

'Therefore your argument is invalid.' John looked at me with wide eyes before smiling. I noticed he did that a lot when the two of us were alone- or my brothers were around -otherwise he smirked. I didn't get it.

I was going to ask him about it when someone knocked on the door.

'Come in!' John called, not getting up and Camden, a senior who could teleport, walked in with another boy. The nameless boy had blond hair and tan-ish skin and blue eyes.

'Who's he?' John and I asked.

'Allerdyce's roommate' Camden answered.

'Luck, you'll need it with these two,' he told the kid before glowing and disappearing. The kid was just left with a slightly open mouth and John and I glared at the spot where the teleported had disappeared from.

'Why'd he say I'd need luck?' The kid asked.

'Because I'm a total badass,' John smirked and I rolled my eyes.

'Don't believe John, he's a total pushover-,'

'Am not!'

'Whatever,' I tell him before turning back to the kid, 'John's new here too and doesn't know how to control his powers yet, that's all.'

'And you? Are you new?' He asked and my smile dimmed a little.

'No, my brothers and I have been here for two years now.'

'Wow, that's a long time,' he said, putting his suitcase on the bed that was stripped of sheets. John rolled his eyes as the kids back was turned and I hit his shoulder.

'Yeah. Anyway, I'm Mavis Gardener, he's John Allerdyce. Who are you?' I asked and the kid turned around with what looked to be an attempt of a smile.

'Bobby,' he said with his hand extended in front of him, 'I'm Bobby Drake.' And I was going to take his hand when ice shot from it and hit Johns leg.

'I'm sorry!' Bobby cried.

'Motherfucker!' John cursed as he looked at his leg, which was incased in ice and I looked at Bobby with my eyebrows raised.

'I'm so, so sorry, man,' Bobby apologized as John told him, over Bobby's apologizes, he was going to 'fucking kill you, mate.'

'Both of you calm down!' I ordered and they did. And I stretched out my arm and concentrated on the ice, and how I wanted to turn to water, and it listened because a few seconds later John's leg was dry and ice free, and in my hand was a sphere of water. Bobby looked at me in awe, and john gave me a look of appreciation.

'Someone pass me my water bottle,' John did, he threw it to my other hand and I was able to catch it, surprisingly, and I sighed.

'I need it opened,' I stated bluntly, and Bobby did that without freezing it.

'Thanks,' I tell him and I move the water into the half filled container.

'Now, John, you aren't going to kill, mime or bring Bobby any harm, and Bobby?' John stuck his tongue out at me, to which I flipped him off.

'Yeah?' He said rather helplessly,

'Keep your hands to yourself, alright?'

'Alright.'

'Hey Drake?' John asked, coming closer to Bobby.

'Yeah?' Bobby asked hesitantly.

'Who's better, Fall out Boy or Panic! At The Disco?" John asked and I deadpanned.

'Fall out boy,' Bobby said and John laughed.

'You and I might be friends after all,' John told him and Bobby laughed while I called them both idiots before joining in on the smiling fest

* * *

**~ A month or so after John and Bobby arrived at the institute, the professor and I had been practicing what he called 'blood manipulation'. Meaning, what I did that one time with the rat.**

'Professor,' I say, I had just walked into his office after classes one Wednesday, 'Why are there rats here?' The bald mutant smiles at me from behind his desk. I told him I hated rats, and yet here they were five little brown rodents, tiny heads constantly turned so their beady eyes looked wild.

'For you to practice with, Mavis,' He said.

'Oh, o-okay?' I said. And I nodded.

'Should I stand or…?" I trailed off, pointing to the plush chair I sat in a month ago.

'Which ever you feel comfortable with, Mavis,' he told me and I nodded, heading for the chair and he opened the container filled with rats. In his hand was a rat and he set its feet on the table.

'Mavis, when I let it go I want you to do exactly what you did last time,' he instructed me and I nodded.

And he let it go of the brown ball and it scurried towards me and my hands shot up, but it didn't stop.

'Concentrate,' Professor X told me as the rat stopped of it's own will so it didn't fall off the desk.

And I looked at the rat again, breathing in deeply, and I concentrated on the thought of its blood. Of it bending to my will and my right hand made a vertical jerk and the rat let out a squeak as it stood on it's hind legs.

I looked at Professor X's face and saw how eyes grew wide, like he didn't expect that. The rat continue shrieking, and I felt bad for it, so I put my hands down, freeing it. The rat collapsed, it had ragged breathing and was shaking, and I felt like a monster.

'Professor,' I said weekly. He hadn't said anything and I began to worry.

'Will he expel me?' I wondered and the man blinked.

'Mavis, what you just did-,'

'Was horrid, sir, I took it's free will away. I scared it. I'm a monster,' I say, my eyes welling with tears. The last time it hadn't been like that, it had slid out of my way, nothing more. Did it feel that way too?

'No,' The professor said and I looked up at him.

'What?'

'You aren't a monster, Mavis, you are a child," he said and I nodded.

'I would like to ask you to continue to see me and practice this,' He told me and I must have looked at horrified as I felt.

'Just so you could control it.' He was right, I couldn't control it yet, but manipulating a living things blood, it was inhumane. But what if I do it on accident and I can't stop?

'Once I control it, no more- that's it?' I clarified and he nodded.

'Alright,' I agreed quietly and he gave me the same smile he did the day he took me and my brothers in.

'You are so strong,' he told me, too.

'No I'm not,' I think sourly, 'If I was strong I would have said no.'

* * *

**~ Around the third month- probably the beginning of august -it was time to go out into the human world. Only older students, freshmen and over, could go. Those without physical mutations didn't have to stay, but a lot of them of students didn't risk it. Most people just thought my blue hair was dyed, sure sometime there was the a hate filled word sneered my way, and sometimes people just stared a bit too long.**

Me and John were inside a local music shop, looking threw CD's. Bobby was on a date with a pyrotechnic mutant named Jubilee. She was what you'd define as a 'mall rat' but she was nice and she like Bobby so that's all John and I cared about.

A group kids our age came in. They looked right over John and their eyes landed on me. That's when the biggest one, a tall boy with blonde hair and green eyes, and alabaster skin, tapped on my shoulder.

'Yes?' I asked, turning to face him.

'Nice hair,' he sneered, 'Mutie!' I froze for a second before glaring up at the boy who was at least half a foot taller than me.

'Leave me alone. I'm just here to by some music,' I snarled.

'Who she has a bite. Let me guess what your freak power is… um, turning into a bitch right?' He mocked before letting out a string of 'woofs' and even a howl. Something he friends thought was hilarious.

'What's going on?' No, no, no! John would make this worse!

'What's it to you?' The boy spat. I shut my eyes and hoped for the best. Hope was useless because when I opened my eyes John took a dangerous step forward.

'John,' I say, grabbing his arm, causing him to look at me, 'Don't you'll get in trouble with the professor. Please, just walk away,' I beg him. And the boy lets out a booming laugh.

'Look, boy wonders backing down. Good, be a nice little mutant-hugger-,' the boy was cut off by John's laughter. That's when I noticed he had his lighter n his hand and open.

'Mutant-hugger? Nah, I am a mutant,' and with that a ball of fire hovered a few centimeters above his palm. The boy and his friends stepped back in fear. I looked over to behind the register and saw there was no one there.

'Great timing for a break,' I sarcastically think.

'John, cut it out,' I hissed, pulling on his arm.

'Shut it Mavis,' John snapped, using the arm I was pulling on, to shove me off.

'I'm going to show them what happens when you really mess with a mutant.' And at that moment I didn't who was standing in front of me, but it wasn't my John Allerdyce.

'John!' I snapped and I got in between the mutant boy I called my friend, and my aggressor with an open bottle of water, 'Back down, now. I don't want to make you, but if you try to harm these humans I will.' And something in Johns eyes grew hard.

'You're standing up for them? Their kind murdered your parents? Harass you in the streets because of your hair, and you want to protect them?' He scoffed.

'They're humans, they're faulty and bound to fuck up, John. Just like you are right now,' I told him, my arms were out in front of me, ready to fight if it came to this.

'I'm not fucking up!' He barked, and I turned to the boys.

'Get out of here, and if you tell anyone anything I'll let the authorities know you go around harassing people,' I tell them and they paled at my threat of going to the cops. So the ran out of the ship and I turned to John.

He extinguished the flame in his hand and I put the cap back on my water. And without another word I walked out of there.

'He was going top burn them! Maybe kill them!' I thought, and I ran to the nearest trash can and puked.

'Mavis!' Someone called. I almost expected it to be John, but instead it Bobby who had on a worried face.

'Mavis, what's wrong?' He asked me soothingly.

'J-Nothing,' I lied. 'I'm just feeling sick.'

'I see that, but what made you sick?'

'Do I tell him?' I wondered.

'Yeah,' A my consensus answered.

'John,' I said 'A human was calling me names and John butted in, Bobby, he was going to use his powers on them!' I cry, letting the tears of shock cloud my eyes.

'You're joking?' He asked and I shook my head.

'And I got in the middle-,'

'You didn't get hurt did you?' He asked and I shook my head again.

'No, but I got in the middle and he looked at me like he hated me!' I sobbed, and he hugged me.

'I'll talk to him, alright? I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Alright?' Bobby reassured me and I nodded.

'I'm happy you're my friend,' I said and he rubbed my back.

'I'm happy you're my friend too,' He replied.

* * *

**~ John and I hadn't spoken to one another in a week after the incident before Angelica confronted me about it.**

I was laying on my bed. I was on my back and for entertainment I was making water hover above my face and make shapes.

'Mavis,' My roommate said walking in our dorm.

'Yeah Jelly?' I asked, using the nickname she liked since she told everyone she was made of jelly. It was quite believable at a mutant school.

'Get up,' she told me and I manipulated the water to go into the bowl that was next to my bed.

'Why?' I was now hanging upside down on the edge of my bed.

'Because I'm going to get you over this breakup,' She told me and I fell off my bed.

'What break up?' I asked her.

'Yours and Johns,' She said and I shook my head wildly.

'We were just friends,' I told her and her cheeks darkened with blush.

'Oh, everyone thought you two were dating.' This time it was me who's cheeks heated up. We were just friends.

'Oh, do you still want to talk about it?' She asked me and I shrugged, I just sat next to my bed with my knees curled up to my chest and Angelica plopped down next to me.

'I guess, I mean I miss up so much, Jelly. I see him in the hallway and I want to wave to him, but than I remember I'm mad at him, and than I'm mad at myself because I can fix this, but at the same time, I'm happy I'm not caving because he deserves it,' I tell her with a deep frown and she wrapped an arm around my shoulder, like I do for my brothers.

'I can't make you choose what to do- but here's my advice -don't stay in a toxic friendship, alright. If you're going to get burned-,' we both laughed at her pun before quickly sobering up, '-I'm serous though, Mavis, if you're going to end up getting hurt, end your friendship now. But hey, it's not my life.' And with that she got up and left, leaving me in our once again empty dorm to think. She probably left so she could go make out with her girlfriend.

'Is what we have a toxic friendship?' I asked myself.

'No! This was the first time he acted like this towards humans,' I think again.

'But I'm not apologizing,' I say aloud. I was serious about that, it was his own fault so he'd apologize to me. I better not hold my breath.

* * *

**~ It was another week before he spoke to me again.**

I bolted upright, a nauseous feeling tugging at my gut and sweat- or was it tears -ran down my face. The dorm felt suffocating to be in at the moment as my mind replayed my nightmare and I slipped on my shoes, and I mess up my hair a little bit more, and made my way to the kitchen.

When I came to the kitchen there was someone already in it eating a pop tart. John was eating my box of pop tarts.

'Dude,' I whine, causing the male to jump in the air.

'Mavis!' He grinned. Like he had gotten his own box of solid gold pop tarts.

'You're eating my pop tarts,' I told him bluntly and he takes the strawberry pastry behind his back.

'No, no I'm not,' He said weakly, and the corners of my mouth tugged up and his eyes scanned over my face.

'Nightmare?' He asked me, though thee look on his face me he already knew.

'Yeah,' I said and he pulled up a chair next to him and patted it. I was to tired to fight with him so I sat down.

'Want to talk about it?' He asked softly and I shrugged.

'I don't know, I mean talking about it won't change anything- it was still my fault. I killed them,' I whisper, my eyes filling with tears again and John brought me to his chest.

'Shhh,' he said soothing me, rubbing my back. This was a John Allerdyce apology, because, you know tough guys don't say "sorry", they do, they help out. And that's what John was doing, he was helping me out.

'Talk to me.' And I nodded.

'My parents, they were these fantastic people and than I became a mutant and my hair changed and everyone in our town knew they were the parents of a mutant- mutants after a while -and my parents didn't care, we were their kids and than one day someone set out house on fire with them in it. They couldn't get out. They died, and it was all because of me.'

'You're stupid,' he said.

'This was a bad idea,' I say as I pulled away when he locked his hands around my wrists and looked me in my eyes.

'That came out wrong. You're stupid because you're blaming yourself for something that was so out of your control blaming it on anyone who wasn't reasonable for setting the fire is like robbing someone and than blaming them for it,' he said slowly and I nodded. I sniffled and gave him a small smile.

'Thanks John,' I tell him.

'Welcome. We cool?' He asked bashfully and I nodded. I kissed his cheek.

'We cool,' I repeated and took a bite out of the pop tart he stole from me.

Yeah, being his friend was going to be one hell of a ride.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mavis Gardener's P.O.V**  
**- Later that week -**

* * *

Bobby, John and I were sitting in my dorm, it was midday and we had just gotten back from mutation class, where you learn to control and master your mutation.

"Storm went hard on us today," Bobby said, sipping some water as he leaned against Angelica's bed.

"No shit," John agreed, his left hand swept threw blondish brown hair while his other held onto his lighter and I shrugged.

"She's just doing what's best for us, pushing out limits, testing us, you know," I defended her.

"Calm down, mate? No one was saying anything nasty about her," John smirked. He was holding and open bottle if water and I shrugged, sitting back next to Bobby the water in John's plastic bottle shot up and hit him in the face.

I smirked at the Aussie and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Really, mate?"

"Totally," I teased with a wink, and he lunged at me. Bobby rolled out of the by I wasn't as quick, and ended up underneath John as he straddled my knees.

"Paybacks a bitch, love," John told me before his fingers found their way to my sides and he started to tickle me.

"John!" I shrieked, laughing. Drops of water fell from his face and on to my shirt.

"Say uncle you bloody wombat!" I couldn't breath, I mean, did he seriously just call me a wombat?

"Did you call her a wombat?" Bobby's voice said over my laughter.

"Yeah."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's an insult, you know," John explained and I took this chance to push him off me and he let out a yelp. I took refuge behind Bobby and John shook his head as he sat up.

"Wank stain!" He teased.

"What?" Bobby and I asked.

"It's the equivalent of you Yanks saying loser," John deadpanned.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Bobby commented and John smirked.

"Why weren't you just born in Australia, mate?" John shot back and I rolled my eyes.

"Boys, boys," I tell them, "You're both pretty so shut it," Both of them shot a dull glare in my direction.

"I know I'm drop dead sexy." John's face when he said that was in his hands and he winked at me. And my cheeks were becoming hot.

"And here I thought you couldn't get anymore full of yourself," I said.

"Don't be jealous, you could be full of me too." John winked in my direction and my cheeks were getting redder and redder.

"Do you two need to tell me something?" Bobby questioned and John snorted.

"No, mate, what would we tell you?"

"That you two are secretly together? Or hooking up whenever I'm not around," Bobby answered.

"Bobby!" I said scathingly. I wasn't fifteen for another two months and he thought I'd hook up with someone, given that someone was my best friend, but still, I was still only fourteen!

"What? I'm just asking, I mean ever since you two made up all you guys have been doing is flirting," Bobby reasoned.

"We have not!" John and I argued.

"Beside relationships are for bitches!" Bobby and I pulled a face. Bobby was currently dating Jubilee and I saw myself in a relationship with at least one someone in the future.

"And even if I did date, I wouldn't date Mavis!" John's eye's widen at his mistake and his mouth clamps shut after that and I felt my face turn red with anger.

"What does that mean!" I demanded.

"That I couldn't date you!" He defended and Bobby was shaking his had.

"Couldn't? Is there something wrong with me?" I said, getting to my feet and glaring at him. John looked at Bobby with an evil look.

"No! I didn't mean it like that, I meant that there's no appeal-,"

"You fucker!" I shouted, and water from Bobby's open bottle-rather violently -blasted John in the face.

"I didn't mean it like that! I mean I don't see you that way! I see you as my best friend, just my best friend!" John tried to reason, as he wiped his face of the water, and Bobby's backwash.

"Alr-," A knock came from my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Henry-,"

"-And Marcus!"

"Come in!" I say and my two little red headed brother come in.

"Hey John, Bobby," They say in unison and my two friends looked uncomfortable. They always said it was freaky when they did that.

"Sister dear-," Marcus said,

"You know we love you-,"

"And you want something," I say with an eyebrow raised, "What is it?"

"Ten bucks."

"Why do you losers need ten dollars?" What had thy done now!

"A few of the older kids betting on when Havoc and Storm will get together so we're going to bet," Henry answered.

"And let me guess, Marcus read Havoc's mind, right?" I say with a parental tone of voice and the boy's looked at their shoes in shame.

I open my moth again to tell them 'no' and lecture them on the uses of their powers and when it's okay to use them and when not, but I was cut off by John getting up and handing Marcus a ten.

"Here." I glare at my friend.

"Thanks John!" They say in unison before hugging the older boy who's face screamed 'help me', and than they ran off. I swatted John's arm.

"Oi, what was that for!" He demanded.

"I was going to tell them no, John. They can't use their powers like that!"

"And why not? They have them, why not use them to get ahead in life?" John asked me crossly. I pinched the bridge of my noise.

"Because it's wrong John, I want them to grow up properly, not thinking cheating people out of money is okay. I want them to know they have to put in the work to get reap the benefits," I tell him sternly and he looks down guilty.

"Alright, I stay out of it next time," John told me nodding. Bobby looks at John like he'd grown a second head. We both sit down across from each other, and bobby was in between us.

It was silent for a moment.

'So classes are coming up," Bobby comments and I snort.

"Yeah, I honestly can't wait," I said.

"Why, it's just class," John said. Forever the bad boy.

"Yeah but the classes her are cool," I said.

"What would you know about cool?" John teased. I opened my mouth to resort but Bobby threw my pillow at me.

"No more arguing!"

'Yes dad," John and I tell him sarcastically and he rolls his blue eyes.

'Thanks."

"Welcome."

"You two doing that is freakier than when Marcus and Henry do it," Bobby told us and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Whatever, I want too hear more of these Aussie insults," I say and John grinned, and Bobby rolled on his back muttering something along the lines of 'Why do I call them my friends'.


	5. Chapter 5

**John Allerdyce's P.O.V**  
**- Bet you weren't expecting that! -**

* * *

_I was back home in Australia. I was in my old room, not that it was anything special, it was a bit bigger than a broom closet, just big enough for a bed, a dresser and me. And than there was a banging on my door and my heart stops._

_"Open up John!" My fathers drunken voice slurs. I go for my lighter but it wasn't in my pockets, and I look on my bed and it wasn't there either, and the top of my dresser only had my backpack on it._

_I was defenseless, and was fucking terrified as my father, a tall, rather built drunk rips open my door and grabs my arm. When he does this I hiss in pain, not only because of how tight he's gripping my arm, but because of the bruises that are scattered up and down it._

_"'Ello boy," he sneers as he throws me to the floor, something I had cleaned only a few hours ago._

_"H-Hello dad," I say, not meeting his eyes when he brings his foot up to my chest, kicking it._

_"Do you know what I heard at the local pub today?" He asked me. I should keep my mouth shut, behave for once, but I don't._

_"You're being cut off again?" I ask and he kicks me twice again._

_"Funny," He growls before picking me up by my shirt and slamming me into a wall, knocking whatever air my lung had regained, out._

_"No, I heard that the Chambers saw you with a lighter behind the local Deli, playing with fire. A mutant, my own son," he spits and I could hear my heart beating wildly._

_"D-Dad," I stuttered and he throws his fist at my face only for me to duck and he charges at me. This time he doesn't miss. He's holding my neck and his face is right next to my ear._

_"You think you can defend yourself against me? I am your father! I take care of you- you're lucky to have me," he growls, his voice raised for a moment before it became a quite tone again._

_And he hits me in the head with an open hand, but the rings on his fingers cause more than sufficient pain to ring in my head._

_"Please," I mummer._

_"I won't use my powers again!" He hits me again and again, until I'm shielding myself in a ball on the floor._

_"John!" I hear an embodied voice call out to me. And my father stops, bending down to me with a twisted grin._

_"Who's that John?" He asked me when the voice calls my name again and my heart stops. I've heard the voice before. It sounded so familiar. But where. And my father halls me up to my feet by the scruff of my neck._

_"Lets go see who it is, John." No! I couldn't let him hurt the voice I don't know why but the thought of anyone hurting that voice made me want to hurt someone. To become like him, almost._

_"No, please," I plead and he laughs and opens his mouth but nothing come out. What?_

* * *

"John!" And I shoot up, tackling the voice and I see it's Mavis who's underneath me, on the carpeting of my dorm. I straddle her hips and I was panting when she hugs me, rolling us over so she was on top of me.

"Mavis?" I choke out, and I look around and I see Bobby is there too, and Scott Summers and a few other kids are at the door, looking in curiously.

"It's okay, you're okay," she tells me, hugging me tighter and than remember my dream- my memory.

"The voice," I mummer. It had been Mavis who saved me from my dad.

"Why are you here- why are you all here?" I ask, pushing my friend off me and sitting up on the floor.

"You were having a night terror, kid," Summers said, "You wouldn't wake up, and the professor and Jean aren't here so your roommate called me, and I got Mavis who was able to wake up."

"Why was Mavis able to wake me up?" I ask.

"She did this cool thing with water, and it glowed and-" Bobby sounded like an over excited puppy.

"Shut it Bobby!" Mavis snaps, blushing. She looked really pretty.

'No!' I think, 'Bad John, you can't think like that! She's your friend, your best friend and you'll fuck it up!'

"What it was cool though!" Bobby argued and Scott sighed. My head was throbbing and all I wanted to do was crawl up into bed and die.

"Shut it!" He snaps.

"He's awake. Now back to bed- not you Mavis -I want you to stay here and make sure he doesn't have another nightmare," he says before marching out, the kids at the door running to their dorms. Leaving me, Bobby and Mavis.

It was silent.

"Are you okay John?" She asked me and I nod.

"Hey man," Bobby said, making his way back into his bed, "what the actual fuck was that?"

"Nothing Icy." And I made my way to my bed when I looked at Mavis who sat on our floor with her bog brown eyes.

"Hey Mavis?"

"Yeah, John?" She responded. I patted the spot on my bed next to me.

"You coming?" And she nodded, scurrying up to me, and I see she was only in a a large tee-shirt and boxers.

'Where'd she get them?' I wondered, but that was quickly shoved to the back of my mind.

"Hey John?" She asks me quietly as we settled under the blankets, and Bobby's snoring broke out.

'Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting me sleep up here," she said and she smiled at me. My heart beat a tad bit faster for some reason.

"Thanks for sav-waking me," I said, correcting myself, and she frowned.

"What was it about?"

"N-,"

"If you say nothing I swear to god John I will tell everyone in the manor about you playing puppets with my brothers when they were sick," she snapped and I blushed. Damn it.

"Please John, I just want to help. I care for you." We were both lying down, facing one another, her face blending in with the darkness, and I didn't doubt my face did the same.

"My dad," I blurted and I could make out her face when it creased with worry and care.

"He use to hit me. Ever since I was eight and my mum ran off with someone else, he hit me, and I-I was reliving the last night I stayed in the house," I said. I wasn't crying but there was a dull pain in my chest as my head felt like it was being torn in two.

"How'd you get out?" She asked me and I gave her a sad smile.

"He thought I was dead."

"What?" Her voice was in total disbelief.

"My dad thought he had killed me and he threw me in the trunk and dropped me off at some corner. I woke up some slag seeing if I had any cash on me."

"If I ever see him I'm going to kill him," and her voice was hard. And I looked at her in shock. She wasn't a violent person, she played around with me and Bobby but never hurt someone. And yet here she was threatening my father who I had no clue about.

I didn't know what to say. So I said: "Thanks."

And she yawned, her head nuzzling the pillow we were sharing and I was sure in the morning I'd smell fresh rain, salt and lilacs.

"Goodnight," I told her as her eyes drooped severely.

"Good-," yawn "-Night, John. 'M love you," she told me and I froze. What? And than she too was snoring. But I wasn't tired, so I just looked at her and smiled. A real smile, not a reputation-keeping smirk, a smile that showed her I cared for her, that she was my best friend.

"Love you too, Mavis."


	6. Chapter 6

**Mavis Gardener's P.O.V.**

* * *

It was the next morning and Bobby, John and I ate breakfast in a little corner of the café. John hid under a grey hooded sweatshirt. Almost everyone was talking about the 'bad-boy John' having a night terror.

"John," I tell him as he played with his lighter, and not eating his bagel, "stop bruiting, no one is going to remember this in a few days."

"But their talking about it now, aren't they?" He scoffed and Bobby looked at John.

"John, Mavis is right-,"

"Like usual," I butted in and both of my friends rolled their eyes.

"So just ignore them, only reason they're talking about it is because their lives are boring. We promise someone is going to do something really stupid and everyone is going to forget about your nightmare."

And John looked at us. He nodded and took a bite of his butter and jelly, everything bagel.

"Hey guys- Mavis," my brothers say, coming up to the table we were at.

"Hi," we chime in unison when they take a seat on either side of John.

"Are you okay?" Marcus asks John and he glares at me.

"Yeah we heard what happened. So are you okay?" Henry asked him too and John set down his food and started to play with his lighter again.

"Fine," he told them roughly and they looked at Bobby and me.

"Alright," they said.

"So, classes start in two days, excited?" I asked. I was, I loved classes, I loved English and History and Spanish.

"No," John and Bobby grown while my brothers shrugged.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I hate math," Bobby said after swallowing a spoon full of oatmeal.

'I hate school," John told me.

"Yeah but guys there's history, and science, and math- I know ew, but anyway -there's also Spanish and you can choose from drama and art or psychology, shop, or engineering, along with training," I tell them, bouncing up and down and my two friends share a look.

"Mavis," John said, reaching for my hand and covering it with his own, "You're a gigantic nerd." I blink at him as Bobby nodded his head with a small smile and my brothers glare at them.

'You're a giant nerd. Everyone says it. It's embarrassing to be scene with you,' I think.

"I've got to, uh, I've got to go do something," I mutter, getting up from the bench and taking my tray so I could throw it out. I do that quickly with my blue hair covering my face before making my way to the pool.

* * *

**John Allerdyce's P.O.V**

* * *

'What was that about?" I wonder aloud when Marcus and Henry both hit the shoulder closest to them.

"Oi! What was that for you gits?" I asked, rubbing both shoulders. For ten year olds they hit hard.

"You're her friend-," Henry said tightly,

"We don't need you making fun of her too," Marcus finished. And Bobby and I looked at them.

"She gets bullied?" Bobby asked the twins and they looked a bit put back.

"Mavis didn't tell you guys?" Marcus asked and we shook our heads 'no'.

"Oh, well, yeah,. She gets teased for being a nerd-,"

"A know-it-all-," Marcus adds.

"And stuff, like that. You know?" I frowned.

"Who bullies her?" I demand, my jaw tightens and my hand reaches for my lighter that was on the table.

"I don't know," the twins say and I look at Bobby, his face pale and you could start to see his breath.

"Come on Bobby," I say getting up, pocketing my lighter and he follows, we both pick up our trays.

"Where are you going?" The twins ask.

"To find your sister and apologize," I says and they nodded.

"Bye," Thy say, both eating a sausage and we wave at them.

Bobby and I found Mavis at the pool. She didn't notice us come in so we both watched for a minute as she was lying on the brick next to the pool itself and was making shapes with water above her. Like I do with my fire.

"Mavis!" Bobby calls out, causing her jump in fright and hurdle the water she was manipulating at us. I jump out of the way when I see that it was sharp and spear like, but Bobby's hands shoot out in front of him and ice comes out of them, causing the water to stop, and fall, and than shatter into a ton of little icy pieces when it hit's the floor.

"Bobby! John!" She worries in a mother-hen type of voice and she shoots up and runs over to us. She reaches Bobby first, Mavis cheeks him over before bringing him into a tight hug, rubbing his back, muttering 'I'm so, so sorry!'

As I see him hug her back and rub her back too something in my gut twists almost painfully and I frown. The two of them, holding one another so tightly, it seemed wrong.

I coughed, and she pulled away from him before rushing over to me and embracing me in a tight hug that strapped my arms to my side.

'I'm sorry- you guys just shocked me and I freaked- I'm sorry," she told me to and I chuckled.

"No harm, no foul," I told her and she looked up at me, and as girly as it sounds my insides turned to jelly when I looked into her big brown eyes. After another minute she detached herself from me and Bobby smirked my way.

"What are you guys doing here? You hate swimming John-," She was right, "-And Bobby, you still don't have enough control to go swimming." Again she was right.

"Your brothers told us why you left," Bobby blurted out ungracefully and Mavis looked down at her feet.

'We wanted to make sure you were okay," I said, tucking her under my left arm.

"Oh, thank you, I'm fine," she said, as she squirmed a little before wrapping her right arm around my mid-section. And I pulled her close enough to where our hips touched.

"It isn't you shouldn't be use to being called names," Bobby spat, and his was turning sheet white.

"Who is it, you know the person- people -calling you a nerd and all that fucking bullshit," I spat.

"No-,"

"I swear if you say no one I will burn down this entire school," I threatened, seriously, cutting her off.

Bobby looks at Bobby and than me and than the floor, and than repeats a few more times before sighing.

"Ivy, Jackson and Slayer," She said and I frowned. They were making fun of her? The trio were all a year older than us and they all had lame mutations. Ivy could control and talk to plants and Jackson could climb walls and Slayer could talk to the dead.

"Those losers make fun of you?" Bobby asked, reading my mind, but not really reading my mind.

"Yeah."

"Why do you listen to them? They're fucking… uh-shit what was the word -oh! They're fucking wank stains!" Bobby said and Mavis resorted with a fit of giggles, burying her head in my chest and I chuckled at Bobby who was so proud of speaking like an Aussie.

"Thanks guys," Mavis said lightly, still holding my waist. Bobby and I looked at her and smiled back at her, and than looked at each other. Each those wank stains were going to regret messing with my- I mean our girl.


End file.
